


Now Here We Are Again, I Guess It Must be Fate

by moosesal



Category: One Tree Hill RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/pseuds/moosesal
Summary: The guys keep running into each other without Jared. Things are seen and said. And then things change.





	Now Here We Are Again, I Guess It Must be Fate

**Author's Note:**

> for pesha
> 
> With mentions of Danneel Harris, Joshua Jackson, and James van der Beek. My apologies for referencing Dawson’s Creek, but I couldn’t help it. It amuses me to no end that both Jensen and Chad had recurring guest spots on the show.
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile)

After the flight from hell, Chad made it through Customs and his terminal only to find his expected ride had sent someone else to pick him up. “You’re not the  _Supernatural_  start I was expecting.” He kept his tone dry, light. He even smiled. Just because Jared blew him off didn’t mean he had to show how annoyed he was.   
  
“Jared’s got some retakes to do. He was going to send a limo, but I figured why waste the money on some CW star.” Jensen’s smile seemed far more genuine than Chad’s own had been. What was up with that?   
  
The ride to Jared’s place was quiet. Chad thought about making small talk, but the only things they had in common were Jared and  _Dawson’s Creek_. He kept his mouth shut and stared out the window. Jensen hummed along to some crap music on the radio.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The next three times Chad and Jared got together, Jensen seemed to be there in some way. Chad always felt like he was being watched or judged or something. And he always felt like Jensen wasn’t particularly impressed. That idea was solidified when he and Jensen passed each other in a bathroom in some club Jared had dragged them both to.   
  
Chad was walking into the bathroom as Jensen was coming out of a stall. A thin guy with short blond hair came out of the stall after him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and smirking. Jensen went to the sink and washed his hands. Chad just stood there studying the other guy for a moment before he turned to find Jensen watching him in the mirror above the sink.   
  
At a jerk of Jensen’s head the guy left. “Problem?” The words and tone were challenging.   
  
Chad knew he probably had some annoyed look on his face, but he couldn’t help it. And then he couldn’t help his mouth either. “Bet my cock’s bigger than his.” He cocked an eyebrow and his hip and tried to look... he didn’t know what he was trying to look like.   
  
Jensen moved in close to him and whispered in his ear, “Probably. But are your lips as soft?” And then Jensen walked out, leaving Chad alone in the bathroom. Slightly hard and more than slightly humiliated. Later Chad was pretty sure he’d looked ridiculous.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Nothing happened until Chad found himself in some crappy bar in LA with overpriced drinks and a mediocre musician on stage. The guy was some friend of Jensen’s and while he wasn’t bad, he wasn’t exactly good either. Chad almost walked back out the door the minute he walked in -- the audience was half drunks who no doubt lived at the bar no matter what was going on. The other half was made up of middle-aged women whose lives no doubt revolved around drooling over Jensen for an hour every Thursday night. He didn’t imagine any of them watched his own show. Some of them probably watched Smallville, though. The fuckers.   
  
But despite his first reaction he stayed and Jensen joined him at his table and they ended up drinking tequila and splitting a couple pitchers of beer. Chad went home smelling far drunker than he was thanks to Jensen’s little, “So who’d you get on your knees for on the Creek? Josh or James?” He might have choked and then spewed beer all over himself. And then he might have said, “Both.”   
  
Jensen, on the other hand, had had both Josh and James on their knees for him.   
  
  
***   
  
  
After that they talked on the phone almost every day. Like teenage girls, meaning all the time. But it was nothing. It was just idle chatter, sports talk, bullshitting about their days.   
  
It didn’t mean anything that Chad beat off every night after hanging up.   
  
  
***   
  
  
He didn’t know what inspired him to do it, but one night he found himself saying “So Danny says you like three fingers in your ass when she blows you.” His tone was matter-of-fact, as though this were normal conversation for them.   
  
His hand was on his crotch, his cock hard under his flimsy shorts. He’d stopped waiting until he hung up the phone to start jerking himself off.   
  
“Her hands are small,” Jensen replied. “I’d probably only need two if they were your fingers.”   
  
Talk about a turning point. Sports and everything else went out the window. Suddenly it was phone sex, phone sex, and more phone sex. It was the best sexual relationship Chad had ever had. Hell, it was the best relationship he’d ever had, period.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Jared figured things out when Chad hit the wrong speed dial number and said, “I got my ticket for this weekend. You gonna fuck me in an airport bathroom or you think you can wait until we get to your car?”   
  
“Uhh... ”   
  
Chad looked at the screen on his phone and said, “Shit.” Fifteen minutes later Jared knew his two best friends were less than forty-eight hours from fucking each other for the first time. When he hung up he was smiling because Jared had not only taken it well, but had been surprisingly cool about. “Jensen’s a great guy,” he kept saying. And “I’m happy if you’re happy.”   
  
Platitudes, sure. But genuine.   
  
  
***   
  
  
After the flight from hell, Chad made it through Customs and his terminal only to find his expected ride had sent someone else to pick him up. “You’re not the  _Supernatural_  start I was expecting.” He smiled, remembering the last time he’d been in this situation. Just because Jensen wasn’t there didn’t mean anything. He was probably just working.   
  
“Jensen’s got some retakes to do. He was going to send a limo, but I figured I owed him.” Jared was grinning from ear to ear. “Good to see you man.” And then Chad was engulfed in his friend’s insanely long arms.   
  
The ride to Jensen’s place was boisterous, Chad and Jared catching up after weeks of not having talked much. (Chad had been busy talking to Jensen every night.) They got there just moments before Jensen, and Jared declined their invitation to join them for dinner. He winked at Chad and told him to have a good time, got a promise for brunch the next day, and then left them together.   
  
Chad found himself standing on a sidewalk staring at Jensen, his palms sweating, his stomach doing flip-flops, and his mouth watering. Even worn out from a long day on set, Jensen was Chad’s wet dream come true.   
  
  
***   
  
  
They lay in the bed facing each other, telling stories about Jared and cracking each other up. Then touching each other and kissing.   
  
Jensen had been right, Chad only needed to use two fingers to make him come. Well … two fingers and his mouth. Chad had come in his shorts without even touching himself. The second time he came all over his stomach with Jensen’s cock up his ass. It was a great start. He hoped it lasted. 


End file.
